Hidden Behind Masks
by Princess Of Mystery
Summary: Model Nikki Wayne, who is notorious for being the flirtatious, stuck up, snobby, spoiled rotten baby sister of Bruce Wayne ends up catching the eye of one Tony Stark, who cant seem to get enough of her making her not only the sister of one genius billionaire playboy philanthropist but the eye candy of another CH.1 AND 2 REVISED(Post DKR and Post AOU crossover, set during Civil War)
1. Chapter 1: Two lost, misunderstood Souls

I do not own any of the characters from The Avenger movies or Dark Knight Trilogy. The only ones I do are the OCs sadly, Tony Stark isn't one of them but what can you do? LOL (;

This is a post Age of Ultron, post The Dark Knight Rises fanfic that takes place during Captain America: Civil War. However, this fanfic will not be completely based off of what actually took place in the movies. So if you catch anything different that's not accurate to the movies, just know I purposely made it that way based off what I hope this story flows and develops as.

 **Pairings: OC/Tony, OC/Steve, OC/Thor, Clintasha, BatCat, past implied Pepperony and past implied Steve/Peggy, past implied… maybe still Bruce Banner/Betty Ross but I'm not sure yet….. There may be more but I'll just play that one by year.**

This is my very first attempt at a fanfic based on something from both Nolan-verse batman movies and the Marvel Cinematic Universe so please be gentle. Constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcome but don't be harsh about it pretty please and thank you (:

I'm ALWAYS self-conscious about my grammar and ability to have my stories flow nice and make sense in the way I am hoping to have the plot go so please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW it helps me know how I'm doing. I also really really want to avoid making any Nolan-verse batman character and MCU character seem too OOC so REVIEWING and letting me know how I'm doing would help because I am always looking for improvement. Be nice about it though, please!(: It's enough I'm hard on myself already enough as it is with various things… that do not need to be mentioned because the last thing I want to be is an annoying burden on you all. I just hope you all enjoy this story (:

 **WARNING: There will be mentions of mental disorders such as PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder), Self-Harm, bulimia, eating disorder, alcoholism and possible Body Dysmorphic Disorder (for those who do not know about that last one, it's basically when someone excessively things of themselves as ugly and imagines flaws that may not even be there.) If any of these things could be a possible trigger for you, I suggest either not reading this story or skipping those parts.**

 **Rated: T possibly M in some chapters for mentions of said mental disorders above, substance abuse, violence, kidnaping, angst, sexual themes, flashbacks of child abuse and all around general bad parenting and torcher, etc.**

 ***Chapters 1 and 2 have been revised***

Chapter 1: Two lost, misunderstood souls

Big, bright green eyes stared at the reflection in the mirror as Victoria Secret Angel Nikki Wayne looked herself over while she was preparing for her latest photoshoot. Nikki has gotten the bad rep of being the stuck up, self-centered, snobby, flirtatious spoiled bratty baby sister of Gotham's very own genius playboy billionaire philanthropist who's considered to be the world's greatest detective as well as fluent in multiple different languages Bruce Wayne by day, and the watchful protector, silent guardian, caped crusader, dark knight vigilante known as the batman by night. Of cores while her brother was well respected and showered with a combination of admiration and praise on a daily bases up until his apparent 'death', which now leaves her casted out in her big brother's shadow. Nikki was always the victim of TMZ, the tabloids attacked her so many times throughout the years that it was as if she was the tabloids personal punching bag… oh and not to mention all of Gotham feels as if she's so talentless and brainless that "sex" is the only thing she's good for because according to them, that's the one and only thing she can actually get right. People looked down at her with disgust while they looked up to her older brother as if Bruce was untouchable. Nikki laughed just thinking about it before shaking her head. It's funny because the very same people who not only kissed, but also practically made out with the ground Bruce Wayne walked on are the very same people who condemned him without even knowing that they were when he wore the cape and cowl. Sure, they had stopped casting out the batman ever since he flew that bomb out over the water past the bay. This was around the same time that they begin treating Bruce's so called 'resting place' as if it were some tourist area to take pictures of his grave site for a souvenir, which made her sick to her stomach. Kind of think of it, they didn't really care about Bruce Wayne either. They just pretended to be interested in his life for show. Which gave her all the more reason to loathe Gotham. The fact that very few people knew that Bruce Wayne and the Batman were one in the same did bother her. Although Bruce seemed to be the pride and joy of Gotham while she was condemned to be nothing more than a slut that parades around in lingerie all day. She didn't really give a shit that they felt that way about her though. She figured they were just jealous that she was hot enough to be chosen by Victoria Secret to model for their stores worldwide. Anyway, despite being the handpicked prince of Gotham, the press often gave Bruce Wayne a hard time as well. The media labelled him as nothing more than the airheaded drunken playboy billionaire who burned down his own house years ago involving his showdown with Ras Al Ghul and fight with scarecrow. If only they knew the truth. If only they knew that Bruce was truly the hero who saved a whole city from turning to ashes and dust. Only a select few knew that he was the batman. Those few people are commissioner Gordon, their family butler Alfred Pennyworth, trusted employee of Wayne Enterprises Lucius Fox, herself, and Gotham's latest watchful protector Night wing aka now ex detective John Blake.. Except his real name is Robin. However, her, Alfred, Lucius Fox and obviously Selina remain to be the only ones who knew Bruce Wayne was alive and well. She often caught the same ignorant people who condemned the batman to hell admiring the statue built in honor of his memory in city hall. She just scoffed at that and couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Of cores, they finally show that they care when they think the batman's dead and can't see it for himself how much they love and appreciate him." Nikki thought out loud with venom in her voice and she spat out every word.

Of cores, this doesn't excuse what her older brother put her through. Despite being a hero to everyone else, Bruce Wayne was just the batman to Nikki. Dressing up as a giant bat every night wasn't enough to make him a hero to her, not after all the shit that he's put her through. While he was enjoying himself in Florence with Selina Kyle, who's alter ego is 'cat woman' acting as if nothing happened, Nikki spent her days mourning him, crying over his grave on sleepless nights until the Wayne family butler Alfred who also served as a father figure to both her and Bruce ever since their parents were tragically killed when Bruce was 8 and she was 5, practically had to drag her inside. Nikki couldn't sleep, couldn't eat… it was so bad that Alfred threatened to shove a feeding tube down her mouth himself if she didn't at least take a few bites of the meals he'd prepare for her. Nikki mentally cursed Bruce for putting her through all that pain after Alfred had gotten back from his trip to France and told her the good news about Bruce Wayne being alive. She didn't know whether to be happy that Bruce was still with them or angry at Bruce for not writing, calling or even texting her to let her know that he survived the blast. Kind of think of it, Bruce hasn't even bothered to contact her at all for the past 3 years. The last time she has _ever_ heard from her brother was before the explosion. The only person who would hear from him from time to time is Alfred. Nikki doesn't even bother asking Alfred anymore if Bruce has asked about her lately because she knows the answer is probably no. She's come to the conclusion a long time ago that Bruce could care less about her. For all she knows, Bruce cares more about Gotham, a city that at one point, wouldn't think twice to dose his mouth with hose if he were drowning, than he cares about his own flesh and blood. Despite her conflicted feelings and complicated sibling relationship with her brother, her views on Gotham remains the same. Bruce being alive and well still doesn't excuse the fact to her that the god forsaken city of Gotham waited to show their love and appreciation for the batman when it is believed that he's dead so that he can't even be able to see that they care. Nikki scoffed at that thought. She hated Gotham… mainly because of how unfairly they mistreated her brother when he was the batman. One thing she can relate to Selina Kyle about is the subject of Gotham. Thinking about cat woman suddenly brightened up the darkness of her mood a little. A small chuckle escaped her rosy lips as she recalled the moment Bruce had first described to her of how they met. However, after all the shit that went down afterwards, whoever thought Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle would end up together? Two completely different individuals… yet at the same time, relate to each other in more ways than the average couple. Despite how she currently feels about her brother selfishly erasing her from his life to begin a new one with the cat burglar, she had to admit they were perfect for each other. Nikki would be lying if she said she wasn't happy for Bruce. Despite steeling from their family, and the cold, distant front Selina was putting on, she could see clearly that cat woman had developed strong feelings for her brother. Selina Kyle had fallen in love with Bruce Wayne. Whenever Selina tried to deny it, it only made it that much more obvious that her heart belonged to the caped crusader. It was refreshing to see someone cared that much about Bruce Wayne. Especially after all he's been through from losing Rachel Dawes to taking the fall for the murder of Gotham's precious white knight, the district attorney Harvey Dent, which was later discovered that Harvey, who actually turned out to be 'two-face' wasn't exactly the saint that everyone thought he was and batman only did what was necessary to save Commissioner Gordon's family. Speaking of Rachel Dawes, Nikki had to admit it was nice to see someone like Selina, who actually returned Bruce's feelings and didn't beat around the bush about things like she did. Rachael merely played with Bruce and used his love for her to drag him around like a doll on a string. Don't take any of this the wrong way, growing up, Nikki and Rachel, along with Bruce were practically inseparable. Nikki, Rachel and Bruce shared a bond that put the three musketeers to shame. The three of them did everything together. Sadly enough though, as time went on, her and Rachel slowly drifted apart. Though Rachel and Bruce remained good friends, even for them, it wasn't the same as before. At one point Rachel even admitted so to Bruce. Although her and Rachel were pretty much strangers leading up to the time of her death, Nikki was still saddened by it. Rachel's passing hit Bruce a hell of a lot harder though. Nikki went through the whole grieving process like anyone else would with someone they knew their whole life. However, it didn't take Nikki nearly as long as Bruce to grieve. In truth, up to this day, Nikki never fully understood why it took Bruce 8 long years to finally recover from Rachel's death. Nikki missed Rachel too but to take THAT long to get past the same woman who intentionally played with his heart by giving him false hope that they'd be together all the while getting cozy with Harvey Dent is a bit much in her honest opinion. Rachel didn't deserve to die for it, but still. Nikki will always be grateful to Selina Kyle for, though it wasn't initially part of the cat burglar's to do list, pulling Bruce out of that downward spiral of his. Ever since meeting her for the first time, Bruce had done everything in his power to hide the fact that he returned Selina's feelings but Nikki and Alfred could see right through his excuses and so called reasons not to care for the thief. The only thing that Nikki held against cat woman was the fact that she had stolen her mother's pearls. The very pearls that are Nikki's birthstone… the very pearls she had hoped would be passed down to her as a family arum. Nikki was extremely close with her mother Martha Wayne so it would have been an honor for her. Of cores, from what she gathered from eavesdropping on Alfred's occasional phone conversations with Bruce, she had learned Bruce himself decided to give Selina those pearls as a gift despite knowing how important they were to Nikki for them to be passed on to her. Then again, that didn't surprise Nikki. Bruce Wayne has always put his sister last so she's used to it. Selina Kyle had no say in the matter so it really wasn't her fault. She also couldn't blame Selina for taking a liking to the pearls. She liked Selina. She pretty much idolized Selina's style, her ability to kick ass with such elegance all the while remaining graceful and looking good when doing so. Not to mention, it was Selina who truly understood her brother better than anyone and saw past the mask he wore. Not the cowl, no, the one he wore for the public when he was being the eccentric playboy billionaire Bruce Wayne. Albeit, Selina didn't exactly have a conventional way of showing it, she grew to care deeply for Bruce. Cat woman just had her own kind of twisted way of showing batman how much she truly loved him. That being said, Nikki couldn't hate Selina Kyle if she even wanted to. Overall, Nikki was quite the 'the bat and the cat shipper'. While other girls want a love like Romeo and Juliet, Nikki wants a love like batman and cat woman's. She wants someone who could understand her the way her brother Bruce understands Selina and vise versa…. She wouldn't really care if she and her significant other didn't always see eye to eye, but at the same time, her ideal dream guy would be someone who could be her equal, understand the "arrogant, smart mouthed, flirtatious filthy rich spoiled rotten, attention seeking baby of the Wayne family" front she puts up to hide who she really is and that's a deeply insecure little girl who suffers with anxiety, self-image issues and other related mental disorders who just wants to be loved.

"Who am I kidding? No guy would ever fall in love with me. No guy is interested in a serious relationship with me. They all want one thing from me for one night then forget about me afterwards. I'm nothing but a good fling in all men's eyes. I'm not worthy of anything more."

Nikki hurriedly stopped a tear from escaping her eye, training herself to get herself together, forcing her mind off her thoughts. The last thing Nikki needed was to ruin her professionally done make up right before getting in front of the camera that so adored her. Sighing heavily, she trained her hair to stay in the one spot her personal hairstylist fixed up for her before bringing her attention to the slight scar on her upper left thigh gently tracing it with her finger. She shut her eyes tightly as she let out a deep shaky breath accompanied by a heavy sigh. Nikki used her best efforts to block out the horrible memory of how she received that scar. She quickly applied a special kind of blush that matched her skin color to cover up the scar. After she finished, she quickly looked herself again once over before heading out of her dressing room prepared to get started with her latest shoot.

Elsewhere,

Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, Tony Stark, skilled inventor and CEO of Stark Industries, the invincible ironman himself was currently…. Not being any of the above. In fact, in this moment one might say a toddler was being better behaved than he was at the time being. In his defense, it was for a pretty damn good reason.

"Look Nicole, I already said I won't do it. Now if you don't understand what no means there's this nice little invention called the dictionary that you can look up the very definition of NO in. Or if you're like me and have better things to do than spend all day tirelessly flipping through pages, there's always Siri. I mean, granted she's no JARVIS but let's be honest here, not everyone can have someone as awesome and helpful as my AI. Let's face it, the best things in life belong to the best, which would be well, me of cores!"

Tony paused for a second with a smug smirk forming on his lips before continuing, "Then again, you have no life anyway except for sitting on your lazy ass as the director of SHIELD shouting off orders getting others to do your dirty work risking their lives… doing stuff like flying a nuke into outter space which everyone seemed to forget about the moment I created Ultron. Because if anyone bothered to remember my little one way field trip to outter space, carrying a nuke on my back that would explode in a mere matter of seconds, you'd all see I intended to do something good. However, like always, I screwed up…."

 _And I lost the woman I love as a result…. That alone is a punishment in itself… I don't need anyone else's input on anything they think they have the right to judge me for. It's always just my da- Howard's words paraphrased back in my face anyway one way or another. Nothing I haven't already heard before. And honestly? I agree with every single degrading word that anyone and everyone has ever said about me. They're all right. There's no other way to put it. The truth is the truth. While my fath- Howard was the world's greatest businessman who helped defeat the Nazis, never stopped searching for the perfect, Captain America… the hero a zero like me will never be, I am and always will be a fuck up._

Tony thought to himself as he brought the glass of scotch that he had been nursing with his hand to his lips. The liquid quickly easing the emotional pain away the second it hit his mouth. Soon enough, his typical 'cocky genius' attitude returned. Thus masking any real emotion he may be feeling deep down inside. 

"But I still recommend Siri over using a dictionary for your sake…. She's most likely going to be the only 'woman' that will ever give you the time of day in your miserable life anyways." Tony couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Jenny, Tony Stark's sassy younger sister gave him a look that screamed 'DO YOU WANT TO GET KILLED?' Tony just brushed it off.

"What? What the fuck can Nick Fury do to me over the phone? He can't do shit but curse up a storm like he always does when he gets all pissed off and whiny like a little sissy when he doesn't get what he wants. Even if we were in the same room. He's all talk, no action. He wouldn't hurt me….. Not that he can, anyway." Tony spoke to Jenny in a very 'Stark' like manner removing the phone from his ears until Nick Fury was finished throwing the F bomb. Tony had always found it amusing how everyone else was so intimidated by Fury and his temper. To Tony, watching Fury go through his little temper tantrums was a hell of a lot funnier than any comedy he has ever seen or possibly will ever see in the near future.

"God damn it Stark! I'm not asking you to create it I'm ORDERING you to! And stop calling me that!"

"What? Isn't Nick just supposed to be short for Nicole? Beside the point, you should know I don't take orders from anyone! It's just not me. Also, I am well aware that you're not asking. Asking isn't your thing. You just demand everything."

"I'm afraid you have no other choice! And to answer your question, NO!" Nick fury seethed.

"Of cores I do! Do you even know who you're talking to? There's a reason why I don't play well with others. I'd be surprised you haven't figured that out by now but then again you don't have the IQ I have. As a matter of fact, you don't even have the IQ of a 5 year old! You just have the temper tantrum of one whenever you don't get what you want!" Fury was clearly getting on Tony's last nerve….

"Watch your mouth Stark! If you're not careful your ego can become your downfall." Tony can practically feel the death glare Fury shot him through the phone and couldn't help but snicker.

"Is that a threat, Nicole? Because if it is…. You're going to have to try harder because guess what? I've fought guys scarier than you. I've even went as far as threatening a terrorist on live national television! I'm not afraid of a guy who looks like he's trying too hard to cosplay as captain Jack Sparrow from Pirates of The Caribbean only to look like a bald headed eyepatch dude who just… well sucks so bad at cosplaying he takes his frustrations out on successful people like me."

Nick Fury just sighed now just simply stating, "You can take it however way you want. Just do as I say, Stark." He sighed.

"And I already told you, no."

"God damn it Stark! You WILL create the mother fucking Robot for SHIELD and you will do it NOW!"

"mm no I'm not. Right now I'm actually getting ready for a date I have with not one, but two wom-"

"I don't give a damn to hear about your playboy habits! All I care about is that you get started on creating that robot I want you to create!" Nick Fury said beginning to lose his temper again.

"And if I don't?" Tony replied nonchalantly

"Then there will be hell to pay." Tony couldn't help but laugh out loud at Fury's response.

"Want to know what happened last time someone threatened me into slaving for them, Nicole? It happened in Afghanistan. A group of terrorists threatened to kill me if I didn't create some type of Jericho missile for them. Did I listen? Of cores not! Because no one and I mean no one tells everyone's favorite genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist Tony Stark what to do! So instead of doing what THEY practically forced me into doing which they failed miserably, by the way. I built myself my first iron man suit and let's just say the ending result wasn't too pretty for them. I fried their sorry asses…. Literally. Now if that's not enough to convince you that threatening me into being ordered around would NOT end in your favor then I'm afraid you're going to have to learn the hard way! And trust me Fury, you do NOT want to go there with me. I've said it before and I'll say it again I WILL NOT BE CREATING ANYTHING ANYMORE! Not for SHIELD, not for you and certainly not for the _avengers_ either, got that Nicole? I'm DONE!" Tony snapped suddenly having enough of this conversation with the SHIELD director. His sister Jenny couldn't help but jump a little at the amount of venom in his voice when he mentioned his now ex-teammates. The amount of sudden…. Dare she say, hatred in Tony's tone was even enough to silent Nick Fury… which really says a lot because normally nothing can get past that man.

After what seemed like forever, a much softer, feminine voice could be heard on the other line.

"Mr. Stark, please just do it?"

Tony felt a playful smirk reach his lips losing the hostility he felt moments before replacing it with his 'playboy billionaire' persona, "Well hello SHIELD Agent Heather! To whom I have the pleasure of speaking to. I'll gladly oblige...Where at? My place or yours? Entirely up to you but I suggest my beautifully rebuilt house right here in Mali-"

"I didn't mean THAT you dirty little man whore!" Heather raised her voice in annoyance before quickly taking a deep breath and putting herself together again in an effort to remain professional. She let out a heavy sigh as she continued in a much calmer tone, "Don't let this get to your head because well…. It's huge enough already and the last thing anyone needs is for it to grow even larger but… no one else has the geniuses you have to build such a machine. And contrary to popular belief Mr. Fury doesn't want to take any drastic measures to get you to cooperate but there would really be no other way around it…."

Tony rolled his eyes, "blaaa bla bla bla bbbbblllllaaaaa this conversation is getting really boring and I am too tired to argue any longer. And it's getting way to exhausting to always come up with a witty reply to Nicole over there….. Agent Heather, I'm just going to say this one last time in the nicest way possible, I refuse. If Fury wants it THAT badly tell him to go create it himself. Okay? Do you people not remember what happened the last time I went and created something similar to want Fury is aski- oh I'm sorry, DEMANDING me to? Because if not, allow me to refresh your memory for you. I invented a robot with the intention of creating world peace, right? So that whenever a new problem arises, everyone's favorite boy band the avengers can enjoy life more instead of consistently always having to fight off new threats constantly because life's way too short to not take a breather once in a while. Now keep in mind, I'm not a psychic, I can't see into the future. Okay? SPOILER ALERT, despite what everyone believes, Tony Stark is only human, okay? Even I'm not conceited enough to believe that I'm perfect because any norse god from ASS-guard knows I'm far from it. So when that said robot named Ultron decided to become a heartless, murderous killing machine despite what everyone likes to think, that definitely WASN'T my doing! Because mark my words Agent Heather, if I knew that the very piece of garbage I was creating was going to go on and plan to destroy the whole human race, kill that scarlet bitch's brother, who by the way SHE'S the one responsible for fucking with my head in the first place but NO somehow I STILL get all the blame but whatever oh and most importantly, Ultron killed the one and only woman who ever meant any damn thing to me besides sex! Do you honestly think I would have done what I did if I knew that would happen?! That woman… the love of my life is dead because of something I built! You belong in a mental institution if you honestly expect me to make the same mistake twice! Because the next person that it could cost me is yet another one of my closest friends. There's no way in hell I'm losing Happy or Rhodey on top of Pe- _her."_ Tony let out a shakily breath he held in for the longest time, swallowing the lump that formed in his throat shutting his eyes tightly for a moment stopping the sudden tears that came without warning from escaping his eyes. He could hear the newly hired agent fresh out of college sigh on the other line before finally replying.

"Tony, please no one else has the ability you have… You got a gift with that. Regardless of what you choose to believe, we're actually trying to help you. Our goal is to help you redeem yourself. We liked the idea you had before by creating a robot who can aid in world peace. Things could be different this time…." Heather said softly.

"Can you promise me it wouldn't be another Ultron situation, huh? Can you, little rookie?"

"Um… I… I-"Heather really didn't know how to respond to that.

"You can't can you? Sorry, but I'm not gonna risk it. I'm not gonna risk losing anyone else that I care about due to my own hands." Tony emotionally said glancing towards his younger sister Jenny, who shot him a slight sympathetic smile. Normally, Jenny had a sassy vibe to her. Her main goal was to always one up her brother. However, being a witness to this whole conversation he's been having first with Fury then SHIELD's latest hired agent has her feeling really bad for him. The way the conversation was going she only knew it was a matter of time until the touchy subject of Pepper Potts came up. Pepper… it felt like just yesterday when Jenny, Tony, James Rhode's and the other avengers were partying it out. They were taking turns trying to lift Thor's hammer. Thor, her secret crush. Jenny tried lifting the hammer for the sole purpose to impress the demigod of thunder. Sadly, she failed. Then again, she was no Jane Foster so why even try in the first place? She's not stupid. She has overheard Thor praising Jane as if she was a goddess herself. While Tony couldn't stop raving over Pepper… Which reminds her back to the whole tragic story regarding Virginia Potts. As they took turns failing at lifting Thor's hammer, a scream was heard seemingly out of nowhere. The look of pure horror in Tony's eyes when they all recognized the voice that the scream belonged to. Tony's first instinct was to rush down to the lab. Before he could even get there however, Ultron made his presence known into the living room of the Avenger's tower. That was when Ultron spouted out something about how he's already killed somebody. Before anything more could be said, Tony dashed for the lab… the avengers following… Jenny was scared of what they may discover. Scared her brother would never be the same again because of it. Turns out she was right. Jenny slowly followed the band of superheroes from behind. Her own two feet forcing her to move though she was too frightened to even peak in let alone enter the half destroyed lab. She had to bite back a sob herself at what she saw. Pepper had not only been Tony's assistant turned girlfriend, she had also become her good friend. She didn't come by those too often. Right there in the wreckage caused by Ultron sat Tony surrounded by the other shocked, shaken up avenger with his bloodshot watery eyes cradling the strawberry blonde unable to except that she was gone and never coming back. Bruce Banner's eyes having a tint of green in them. Steve had a look of pure sorrow on his face. Barton looked ready to kill someone. That someone being Ultron because he was the one who took the very life away from an innocent woman who did nothing but go to check up on everything only to have her life ended for it. Even Natasha, who always had a cold, neutral look on her face looked as if she wanted to cry but held back. She developed a close bond with Pepper too during the time she worked for Stark undercover. However, nothing compared to the impact Pepper's death had on Tony. The fact that Thor grabbed him by his throat only made matters worse. What was with these norse gods grabbing her brother by the throat anyway? First Loki, now her crush. Surprisingly enough it was the Captain who made Thor let go of him. At least with Loki though, Tony actually fought back. With Thor, he just looked so…. Broken like he wanted to have the life choked out of him. Jenny would never forget the look of grief, loss, pain… (Were those even strong enough words to describe it) in his eyes that fateful night. The inventor was never the same again. Jenny feared he never will be as she continued to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Did I forget to mention that I'm also not prepared to be condemned by the entire universe and beyond on top of dealing with the pain of losing someone close to me… wait" Tony couldn't resist the chuckle that escaped his lips all of a suddenly.

"I see EXACTLY what you and your band of misfits are trying to pull and yeah, hate to burst your bubble but yeah, it's not happening. You PURPOSELY want me to invent some type of robot secretly hoping that history repeats itself. It's all planned to make me look like the evil genius who messed up yet AGAIN while some thawed out 95 year old super soldier gets all the credit by fixing Tony's mistakes… because we all know Tony Stark is just one gigantic screw up while Steve Rogers can't seem to do anything wrong and there you have it! Iron Man becomes the hated villain while Captain America is the beloved hero who saved all of humanity! And to think you have the gull to lie and say you want to help me." Tony sarcastically snorted darkly.

"That's not…. We're not even thinking like that!" Agent Heather defended obviously offended by how lowly the billionaire thinks of SHIELD…. mostly the Avengers, who were at one point not only his friends but mainly more like family. Of cores after everything that went down with Ultron it's not surprising that Tony had a huge fall out with most of the Avengers. Even so, from what Heather heard one would think him and Steve left off on a good note. Steve even told Tony he'd miss him. Heather was willing to bet that the billionaire didn't buy that one bit though by the way he was talking right now. However, that doesn't mean that the other members of earth's mightiest heroes completely _hated_ him. In fact, they don't hate Tony at all for what happened. They just hate what he did that started all of it. Obviously Tony didn't intend for Ultron to become so evil. He actually aimed for the opposite. Even so, that still doesn't excuse the fact that it was solely because of Tony that Ultron existed in the first place. Heather did agree that Tony didn't deserve all the backlash he was getting because of it though on top of losing Pepper… That was a punishment all in itself.

"Bullshit! Besides, everyone sees the way YOU look at Spangles… you obviously have a thing for him so it's really not surprising if you'd be in on it to make Iron Man look bad only for Capsicle to look good!" Tony snapped gravelly.

"Jarvis, cut the call."

"Of cores, Sir." Came the slick British voice through the walls. Tony could have sworn he heard the young agent say something about how her relationship with Steve Rogers was strictly just business. That she was ordered by Fury to teach him about the 21st century…. Something like that but he was a genius and he knew the look she'd give the super soldier. It was so obvious she had it in hard for him. He sighed as he poured himself another glass of scotch and took a swing. It was then he felt his younger sister's eyes on him. Couldn't Jenny leave well enough alone? He thought.

"I don't want to hear it, Jenny. So if there's anything you'd like to say, just keep it to yourself."

"I wasn't going to say anything except… Are you okay?" His normally snotty sister Jenny asked with sincerity receiving a snicker from Tony.

"Am I okay? Well if you had a brain you'd clearly see that I wasn't. I will be though if you and everyone else would just let me be." Tony replied chugging the alcoholic beverage in his hands before pouring himself another one.

"Well forgive me for showing concern for my big brother!" Jenny felt herself becoming a bit agitated by his response.

Tony was beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable with his sister feeling sorry for him.

"Jenny, I prefer the sassy attitude you usually have towards me than your sympathy. Come on, instead of feeling sorry for me, insult me instead, I thought that was your favorite thing to do anyway? I much prefer that because at least that way, things still feel somewhat normal."

Jenny couldn't help but shake her head, "You can't keep pushing people away, Tony. Especially your own flesh and blood. Pepper wouldn't want tha-"

"Don't you even dare go there. Her name is off limits, got that?" Tony said going through another glass of scotch. He was about to pour himself another one when he felt it being yanked away. Sighing in frustration he tells Jenny, "Sis, you should know better that I don't like things being taken away from me. Give that back."

"Not happening. I refuse to sit back and watch my brother kill himself slowly with alcohol. How much have you had to drink anyway, Tony?" Jenny crossed her arms in protest with the already half empty bottle of scotch in one hand.

"I don't owe YOU any explanation. Last time I checked, I'm the older than you now hand over the fucking bottle!"

"No." Jenny stated boldly.

"JARVIS! Jenny took my scotch! Tell her to give it back!" Tony whined to his A.I. which caused him to receive an eye roll from Jenny.

"Stop acting like an overgrown baby! If you're thirsty, I suggest water or milk. I will not allow you to slip up and become an alcoholic again."

"I don't have a drinking problem, Jenny! I just need a little bit to relax. It's the only thing that makes me feel good these days." Tony replied with his eyes taking on a slightly darker shade seemingly offended that Jenny honestly suggested that he had a problem.

"No, you DO have a problem. You're just in denial. Most alcoholics are and you're the perfect example of that."

Tony only glared at her.

"JARVIS!"

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to agree with Ms. Stark's side on this one, Sir." Jarvis's stoic voice came in through the house causing an amused reaction from a smirking Jenny.

"Jarvis, let me ask you something, who created you?"

"You, Sir."

"Exactly, I'm the sole reason you exist. So I suggest you do as I say, got that?"

"But Sir..."

"Jarvis! I don't want to hear it. Not now, not ever. I swear on my parent's graves I _will_ give you a permanent fixture if you don't do as I tell you. Jenny isn't the one that brought you to life, _I_ am."

Jarvis remained silent for a moment before sullenly saying in defeat, "Ms. Stark, please give Sir back his beverage."

"Whatever, here." Jenny acted as if she was going to pass the bottle to Tony before dropping it instead causing a big mess as the glass shattered on the floor.

"Ops"

Tony sent her a death glare, "You did that on purpose!"

"I only did so for your own good rather you chose to believe it or not." Jenny retorted.

Tony Stark groaned before looking at the clock… "Whatever, I don't have time for this, I got not one, but two hot dates. Must not keep them waiting." He said completely ignoring Jenny's last statement.

"I swear you're bipolar or something… no one can go from hostile to being a witty arrogant jerk all in one second like you do."

"Well I guess I'm just talented like that, aren't I?" Tony replied in a much more cheerful tone than the one he's been using with a giant grin plastered on his face as he looked in the mirror fixing his bowtie.

"Tony in all seriousness, you don't have to do this." Jenny sighed ignoring his narcissistic behavior that she's gotten used to.

"Do what, exactly?" Tony questioned slightly confused not knowing what she's trying to get at.

"Shit you don't really want to do just in the family name." Jenny hesitated.

"Who says I don't like a good party full of sexy women? I'll be fine Jenny… see you later… well, more likely tomorrow tending to my every need like the good little sister that you are as I get over yet another hangover?" Tony winked at her deviously.

Jenny sighed in defeat… she knew she wasn't going to win this one so she let it go.

"Have fun" Jenny replied to him sarcastically of course as she heard Happy pull up the drive way outside in a limo with the two women inside.

Tony shut the door behind him and immediately put on that empty smile he's mastered at faking for the public. He was such an incredibly gifted faker that he could have been an actor if he really wanted to be. He had them fouled. He had them all fouled. The tabloids… the media… the press…. Everyone he had everyone fouled. All the magazines and tabloids suggested that he's way over Pepper and throw himself at the first woman he's seen the second he had buried Pepper. The evil media couldn't have been more wrong. He'd see pictures of himself with a couple of movie stars on his arms wearing his trademark cocky playboy billionaire smile. It was headlines like those that made him so angry that even the Hulk would hide behind something just to get away from him. Pepper Potts was his everything, she was the center of his universe, if not, she _was_ theuniverse. Anyone who failed to see that can go to hell for all Tony cared.

As Tony approached the vehicle, Happy greeted him, "Hello Tony."

"Happy, it's good to see you. Now who are these two lovely young women?"

"This is Vienna and Bianca." He introduced them as he opened the car door for Tony to get in, who just flashed the two his signature playboy smile. The women just giggled speaking a foreign language to each other… Tony figured it was French by the sound of it. The girls quickly made room for the billionaire as he sat comfortably in the middle of them wrapping his arms around them.

"So…. Let's get this party started, shall we?" He said planting a kiss on both their foreheads as Happy drove off to their destination. Tony never once taking off his mask… no, not the ironman mask. The genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist Tony Stark, the cocky, sarcastic, textbook narcissistic asshole mask that hid the real Tony... No, not Tony _Stark_ just _Tony,_ the neglected child of Howard Stark Tony, in Tony's true opinion of himself, the _failure_ , a shattered man. He glanced at the two women on each side of him with that empty playboy billionaire smile whispering whatever he assumed they wanted to hear in their ears which got a squeal out of the both of them when in reality what he was really thinking was stuff like _these women don't mean anything to me. The only reason I resorted back to my 'playboy billionaire' ways as you all like to put it is to distract myself from the guilt, pain, sorrow and loss I feel. Pepper was the only one I truly loved. I felt something special with her…. I'll never feel that way with anyone else ever again._

Little did Tony Stark know that even a genius like him could be so very wrong with that last sentence, because he would soon meet someone who was sure to snatch his heart out from under him... right when he least expected it.

Okay so there you have it! The very first chapter of my very first fanfic on here! Constructive criticism is welcome but please don't be too harsh! It's my first time writing a post dark knight rises/post Avengers: Age of Ultron crossover and as you already see it's with my own little twist on it! I've had this idea stuck in my head for a long time now. In this post AU fic, the events that happened in Age of Ultron is just like the movie except it included Pepper and I have it planned out with where I'm going with this so it would make sense that she died because of Ultron just so it flows with how I hope this pans out. Opinions on all my OC's are welcome… I hope you'll grow fond of Bruce Wayne's younger sister and future love interest of Ironman's Nikki Wayne too… I promise this will get better… at least, I'll do my best lol. Anyway, Nikki and Tony meet in the next chapter. Thank you to anyone for checking this out. (:

 ***Chapter revised on January 4** **th** **, 2016***


	2. Chapter 2: The Playboy Meets His Bunny

I do not own any of the characters from The Avenger movies or Dark Knight Trilogy. The only ones I do are the OCs sadly, Tony Stark isn't one of them but what can you do? LOL (;

This is a post Age of Ultron, post The Dark Knight Rises fanfic that takes place during Captain America: Civil War. However, this fanfic will not be completely based off of what actually took place in the movies. So if you catch anything different that's not accurate to the movies, just know I purposely made it that way based off what I hope this story flows and develops as.

 **Pairings: OC/Tony, OC/Steve, OC/Thor, Clintasha, BatCat, past implied Pepperony and possibly past implied Steve/Peggy….. There may be more but I'll just play that one by year.**

This is my very first attempt at a fanfic based on something from both Nolan-verse batman movies and the Marvel Cinematic Universe so please be gentle. Constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcome but don't be harsh about it pretty please and thank you (:

I'm ALWAYS self-conscious about my grammar and ability to have my stories flow nice and make sense in the way I am hoping to have the plot go so please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW it helps me know how I'm doing. I also really really want to avoid making any Nolan-verse batman character and MCU character seem too OOC so REVIEWING and letting me know how I'm doing would help because I am always looking for improvement. Be nice about it though, please!(: It's enough I'm hard on myself already enough as it is with various things… that do not need to be mentioned because the last thing I want to be is an annoying burden on you all. I just hope you all enjoy this story (:

 **WARNING: There will be mentions of mental disorders such as PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder), Self-Harm, bulimia, eating disorder, alcoholism and possible Body Dysmorphic Disorder (for those who do not know about that last one, it's basically when someone excessively things of themselves as ugly and imagines flaws that may not even be there.) If any of these things could be a possible trigger for you, I suggest either not reading this story or skipping those parts.**

 **Rated: T possibly M in some chapters for mentions of said mental disorders above, substance abuse, violence, kidnaping, angst, sexual themes, flashbacks of child abuse and all around general bad parenting and torcher, etc.**

 ***Chapters 1 and 2 have been revised***

Chapter 2: The Playboy Meets His Bunny

Nikki's P.O.V.

"You were perfect as usual today, Ms. Wayne." Complimented the photographer who took my pictures today.

"Thank you but I already knew that." I flashed the photographer the very grin I hid behind so well.

"Yes, however, don't let that get to your pretty little head."

"Well I'm afraid it's far too late for that." I chuckled smiling sweetly at him as I headed outside onto the streets of Los Angeles clad in an elegant low cut sundress and my favorite pair of designer sunglasses.

"You seem to deceive everyone with that angelic looking face of yours, don't you Ms. Wayne?"

I heard someone scoff behind me, a snicker escaping my lips when I recognized who it was that had the nerve to call ME out.

"At least I'm real. How many plastic surgeries have you had? To think all that money went to waste because you're still average at best. Nice try, Kim but no matter how many cosmetology procedures you go through, you still can't and never will be me." I laughed at the fake Kardashian bitch.

"Oh you do not want to go there with me. I-"

"Why because you're a Kardashian? Please, you're all nothing… except Kendall, she's gorgeous….. But that's beyond the point. You've been talking a whole bunch of smack about me for weeks. You make it so easy to see that you're just jealous of me. What's the matter Kim? Upset because someone else took the spotlight from you? Awe, don't cry now."

"You think that just because you're a Wayne, you own the world."

"I don't think, I know I do. Besides, who are you to talk? You Kardashians act like everyone must bow down to you and for what? The only reason you all are famous is for publishing a sex tape. Other than that, the Kardashian name doesn't mean anything."

"Oh please, it's not like you have any talent."

"At least I actually look good… The first day I showed up at that modeling agency completely make up free, they fell in love telling me I got natural beauty…. That I have this Audrey Hepburn thing going on, which tells me that without makeup, I'm a ten. With makeup, I become a ten on steroids. So it's safe to say the good Lord favors me. " I retorted flipping my hair. Although it is true that they had made those remarks about me the first time I've submitted my portfolio to my first modeling agency back in Gotham. I don't feel any of it. So don't be fooled. My 'arrogance' is actually a cover up for how deeply insecure I am in reality.

"Yeah, whatever Wayne girl. At least we Kardashian's are interesting enough to have our own reality show."

"You know, there's really no comparison to you Kardashian's and us Wayne's. However, since you decided to take notes on our families. Allow me to correct you where you're wrong, Kimmie. For one, the Kardashian name didn't mean a damn thing to anyone when you first popped out of your mommy's belly. Whereas I on the other hand… well, I was born a star in the regency room of Wayne Manor. It took a sex tape for people to notice you Kardashians. Us Wayne's are worshipped on a daily bases effortlessly. We are well known all around the world. We don't need some pointless, low budget reality show to keep people interested." I sassily snorted followed by laughter because I couldn't help myself from cracking up. The stoic Bruce Wayne participating in a reality show? Yeah, definitely _not_ batman's style if you ask me. The very thought of him taking part in a TV show like _that_ is hilarious though. And don't even get me started on Alfred… he wouldn't like it one damn bit. He can barely stand all the attention Bruce and I would receive in Gotham practically everywhere we step foot in the city… let alone all over the world.

"Besides Kimmie, if I were you, I'd go and count my blessings. I'd thank God that the Wayne family doesn't have a reality show because mark my words if we did, 'Keeping Up with The Kardashians' would be forced to go off air because everyone would be too busy drooling over me on their television screens to even care about what you're doing. So why don't you just admit that I'm just exactly who you try so hard to be like. Which, you can try to be like me all you want. I don't even blame you there. Just remember, you'll never be me. So don't keep your hopes up. Now unlike you, I got better things to be doing right now then wasting all my time feuding with you. Kim Kardashian isn't as special as she thinks she is to be everyone's top priority. If she was, she wouldn't be someone as fake as Kim Kardashian, she'd be Victoria Secret's highest paid model, Nikki Wayne." I wittingly chuckled before turning my back on her with my head held high, designer sunglasses on that added a nice touch to my status as a star. I sufficiently walked away in my four inch heels like the queen b that I am. I gave my hair one last flip to put in a good measure, leaving a fuming, speechless Kim Kardashian left behind. I bet it's safe to say that fake bitch learned the hard way. You don't mess with Bruce Wayne's sister and get away with it. I can be just as intimidating as the caped crusader. In many ways, even more so because I have a face that's innocent looking enough to make me deceptive, which is good news for me but bad news for those who think that they can take advantage of me.

As I pranced the streets of L.A., I wondered if there was anything fun to do to pass the time until my redeye later tonight. After all, this is California, right? Which basically means there should be plenty of exciting things to do… I couldn't help but take in all the surroundings. Gotham was a shithole. I may be a native of Gotham. However, Hollywood was my kind of place. The glitz and glamour of Cali just flowed perfectly with that elegant chic lifestyle I swear by. No wonder people in Gotham aren't too fond of me. I'm too classy for their scummy asses. No, I'm not being conceited. I'm being honest. It just so happens that the truth is in my favor. Why wouldn't it be? Just because I thrive in a high class vogue type of atmosphere doesn't mean I'm stuck up. It simply fits my kind of style. Not to mention it makes me feel more worthy than anyone even cares to make me feel. Not that I wasn't important already. Of cores I'm important. After all, I'm Nikki Wayne, Bruce Wayne's supermodel sister. There really isn't any better explanation that I can give you other than who I am. I just don't always feel like I'm important. Now that I think about it, I can go for a fashionable, specialty drink that's posh enough to further up my classiness. I caught a glimpse of movement around the corner….. What perfect timing.

No one's P.O.V.

"Hey… Hey you, care to impress me?" Bruce Wayne's supermodel sister purred to some random stranger on the star walk.

The caught off guard, now star stricken pedestrian nervously replied with, "S-sure, wh-what can I do fo-for you Ms. Wayne."

"Know of any nice places around here where I can treat myself to a drink? No trashy caverns though, please. I'm more of a fancy wine drinker. You can say I love my alcohol to be more like me. Fine and classy… like wine. Beer is too red neck like for me."

"Well, there's this charity event being held tonight by this technological company. I believe the name of the company is Stark Industries. The parties are high class. The majority of the guests that attend are rich and famous. So it sounds like something you'd be interested in checking out." The stranger said proceeding to give her the walking directions to the company. He was hopeful that she'd be satisfied with his answer.

Nikki thought of it for a moment. Then figured what the hell? She might as well go check it out. She has heard a little bit about Tony Stark. However, she figured he's nothing that she couldn't handle. After all, she was the sister of an equally rich, smug hotshot. Besides, she is always one step ahead of playboy billionaire jerk offs. How could she not be? I mean look at who she is.

"Thanks love, sounds perfect."

With that, she swiftly poised herself in the direction headed for the building.

"Hey wait… don't I get a kiss for that!?"

She heard the fan boy cry out in the distance but didn't care to acknowledge him.

After a block or two she made it to the building marked with the logo _Stark Industries._ She strutted on in asking the lady at the front desk the number of the floor that the party was supposedly taking place at. She politely thanked the young secretary and took the elevator. After a minute or two the elevator came to a stop on the designated floor. As the Victoria Secret Angel exited the elevator, she briefly scanned the place. She liked the layout of the place. However, she wasn't really a fan of the classical music that was playing in the background. It made her feel like she was in a hospital waiting room. Still though, it was better than being in some messy rundown pub. This would do just fine. She was used to being in this kind of environment back home in Gotham anyway. It didn't take long until she found herself at the bar area.

"I'll take whatever your finest wine is please. Just make sure its red…." Nikki took her favorite red lipstick and applied it seductively before continuing on. "Like the color of my lips." Asked Nikki with a combination of sweetness and seductiveness in her voice as she puckered her lips. She flashed the bartender her signature dazzling pearly white smile for added measure.

"Of cores… Anything for you Ms. Wayne." Replied the obviously star struck bartender as he began fixing her the drink…. messing up in the process, hands shaky and all… causing Nikki to laugh with a hint of arrogance to it before replying smugly, "Is this your first night on the job or something? Because you seem new to the whole bartender thing." She mentioned with a seemingly innocent smile on her face. Her facial expression, however, told a whole other different story. Nikki was quite the pro of being both deviously and cunningly deceiving. Having a pretty face that gave her the look of an angel made it easy to manipulate others.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the extravagant ballroom floor of the company across from the bar, a certain genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist was being accompanied by two beautiful women on each side of his arms. However, despite being Tony Stark's two fairly attractive dates of the evening, it was the drop dead gorgeous young lady at the bar that had his undivided attention. She was very skinny but undeniably breathtaking. While staring at her up and down, he noticed she had super long, silky chocolate brown wavy voluminous hair that dropped down to her waist. Although she was awfully petite, he could make out that her figure was shaped like an hourglass. Not like the typical kind, though. This woman's had a unique twist to it. Her legs were long and thin. She had a natural thigh gap. Her booty was on the smaller side. Although, he figured she's pretty. Pretty girls don't need to have huge asses. Her waist was so tiny that it caved in like a ring. Her chest wasn't big but it wasn't small, either. She had a decent sized bust for an otherwise little frame. Moving on to her face, he immediately felt captivated by her big, bright green eyes. He couldn't help but notice they had a tint of sadness to them, though. It concerned him a little. He quickly brushed it off by telling himself that it was nothing because how would he know? He didn't know this beautiful woman. He caught her forming a smile that well defined her striking dimples. She also had a nicely shaped oval face complimented by beautifully high cheek bones, a cute button nose and medium full rosy lips. She was completely stunning. It was as if she was a reincarnation of one of those princesses you read to children about before bedtime. _Who is she?_ He wondered as he couldn't take his eyes off her no matter how hard he tried. All of a suddenly he felt his arm being yanked snapping him back into reality. _I see why people like day dreaming. We enjoy drifting off into our own little worlds because our actual lives suck._ He sighed in obvious annoyance before faking the very smile the media knew all too well towards the obnoxious date on his side that tugged at his arm.

"What is it, dear?" Tony asked kindly with gritted teeth. He mentally thanked the 500 dollar sunglasses he was wearing. The shades did a hell of a job hiding the aggravated glare he shot the woman who he didn't know or even care to remember the name of. If it were up to him, he'd already be up at the bar introducing himself to someone he'd actually care to get to know…. Wait, what was he thinking? He's Tony Stark, of cores it's up to him. He just had to find an excuse to head to the bar….

"Well you didn't tell us what you think of mine and Vienna's story!" The woman pathetically shrieked right into Tony's ears causing him to cringe a little.

 _Has it ever even occurred to you that I just don't care? I don't give a damn to know your name. Let alone, some ridiculous story of yours that has you deluded into thinking I'd be remotely interested in. Also, who in the blue hell is Vienna?_

"I'm sorry, you and who exactly?" Tony was confused now, which only added to his irritation. The sudden punch he felt to his other arm just made matters worse. On top of all that, he wasn't prepared for the screeching cry that followed right after.

"ME! I'M VIENNA! HOW CAN YOU FORGET ALREADY AFTER JUST TELLING YOU WHO I AM LIKE NOT EVEN AN HOUR AGO?!" The butt hurt blonde bimbo to his left said punching him for a second time.

 _And this is why I don't blame Bruce Banner for turning into an angry green giant who wants nothing more than to destroy everyone and everything in his path._ Tony thought to himself trying to keep his cool. _Think Stark, think… you're a genius here, aren't you? Hurry up and think of something to pacify this floosy before she makes a huge, unnecessary scene…. Ah, perfect!_ The billionaire put on a sarcastic smile for Vienna…. Whatever the hell her weird, foreign name was that held no importance to him what so ever.

"No, of cores I didn't forget. How could I? It's just that it's such a unique name that it's hard to get used to it…. European I presume?" The philandering hero silently prayed that his 'playboy billionaire charm' was enough to appease Vienna. "No! It's French!" The loose woman pouted still unsatisfied. Tony sighed in frustration, "French, European, it's the same thing!" Yeah, it's safe to say his patience was running thin now…. Not that he was a very patient man in the first place. In fact, Tony Stark was someone who didn't wait for anyone. Being put on hold was something he had absolute zero tolerance for.

"No they're not! I'm not from Europe. I'm from France."

Tony rolled his eyes exasperated by her stupidity.

 _I'm well aware that not all blondes are dumb. My sister Jenny would kick my ass_. _If I blamed a person for having an extremely low IQ solely on the color of their hair. Jenny made it an appoint to have it engraved in my skull that there are blonde exceptions. She has used her existence as an example. However, this blondie in particular is not one of those exceptions. She absolutely follows the stereotype._

"If you're from France, you're also from Europe. France is a country located in Europe, which is a continent. Ever take geography in school? Wouldn't shock me if you failed." Yeah, he couldn't hold it in any longer. This blonde bimbo quickly became a huge thorn in his side. One that wasn't worth putting up with. He was at the point where he didn't even give a shit if he hurt her feelings. It would serve her right for consistently hitting him. She was testing the patience of someone who had none. He didn't appreciate having his handsome face bitch slapped, either.

"YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE!" The bimbo blonde cried out before storming off in a hissy fit.

"If you're going to try and insult me, at least be original. It's obvious you got that from the tabloids written about me. Oh wait, I'm sorry. I forgot, you're too stupid to come up with something new to say." He snickered purposely as he continued, "Yelling at me for forgetting your name. Knowing you, you probably forgot your own name on several occasions. You possibly don't even know how to spell it, either."

Calming down a bit, he readjusted his sunglasses. After they were knocked out of place courteously from being whacked in the face. He shot a glance at his other date Bianca, who was just awkwardly standing there.

"I'm not asking for a whole history lesson on the place. That said, please tell me you at least have enough common sense. Enough to know the location of the country you were born and raised in.

"I do, I'm not dumb like her." Bianca mused brightly.

"That's good." Tony breathed heavily not paying that much attention to her. He was fixated on what was unfolding at the bar. He caught a glimpse of Rhodey checking Nikki Wayne out, both were smiling. He felt a tad bit of jealousy creeping up on him. Yeah, that thing about not knowing that beautiful woman was about to change.

"Bianca, I'm going to go buy us some drinks. Anything in particular you'd like?" He asked not once dropping that 'Stark charm' while flashing his signature bright smile at her.

"A strawberry dacori sounds pretty yummy." She beamed.

"Great, I'll be right back then." He lied.

He was in no rush to get back to her. Especially when he would rather spend as much time as he can getting to know that beautiful woman by the bar.

 _Prepare to be swooned, princess_

He thought not tearing his eyes off Nikki once as he approached her and Rhodey. 

Meanwhile as this was happening, Rhodey and Nikki were exchanging a few words.

"I know how to serve drinks. I've done it plenty times before." James Rhodes defended.

"Oh really? Because it doesn't look like it. Whoever hired you must have been way too drunk or not in their right mind enough to think straight.

"Believe me Miss, I'm way too interested to see what you're hiding underneath that flattering sundress of yours to be gay. And I'm certainly not bisexual, either. If that's what you're thinking. No guy appeals to me quite like my own reflection in the mirror, anyway." The witty host of the Stark Industries charity ball spoke up seemingly out of nowhere. Nikki raised an eyebrow immediately recognizing who it was.

"Mr. Stark, what a pleasant surprise." The supermodel took a minute to glance to see if anyone else was with him. "Mm so the notorious womanizer, the great Tony Stark couldn't find any dates to accompany him to his party? SHOCKER!" Nikki gasped sarcastically covering up her mouth with her hands.

Tony quickly recognized her as the young daughter of Thomas and Martha Wayne from the TV. He liked what he saw already.

 _Gorgeous AND quick witted? Seriously, this is my kind of girl…. Wait, Tony, don't think like that! Remember Pepper? Don't even dare think about disrespecting her memory by developing feelings for someone else…. Especially for someone you just met._ The billionaire chastised himself mentally.

"Alright, let's get something straight here. Tony Stark can NEVER not be able to get woman. Okay? I am to the ladies what candy is to the little kiddies on Halloween." Came Tony's snarky reply. A big grin graced his features as he adjusted his overly expensive sunglasses not taking his eyes off her. The cocky playboy secretly anticipated her next response.

"Cliché, Mr. Stark, I never liked candy. I've always thought of it as processed flavored hardened soda. In which pop is just sparkling acid to me. It's mind boggling how easily commercial advertisements can trick our fellow Americans into becoming addicted to that kind of garbage. Doesn't even taste that great to me. I've always preferred fruit myself."

"There was really no need to tell me that, Hun. You're beautifully slim figure is all the evidence I need to know you live a rather healthy lifestyle. That being said, what is it exactly that you're trying to get at? And please, call me _Tony. Mr. Stark_ makes me sound too much like a boring, typical, everyday businessman or something." What he really felt like saying is it made him feel too much like his abusive, dead beat father. Though, he didn't want to raise any suspicion on why that would be such a bad thing. If there's one thing Tony Stark hates more than anything, its pity.

Nikki's whole face immediately turned red from blushing at the compliment he paid her. Truth be told, whenever she'd look in the mirror, all she'd see is a fat, depressed plain Jane staring back at her. It was always unclear to her rather or not that's just her imagination. So being told that it's obvious she watches herself well because she's so thin in a healthy way actually means a lot to her… more than she'll ever lead on. _Come on Nikki, this is Tony Stark we're talking about here. Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist asshole. Need I say more? Don't get any ideas. He's not one to get involved with if you want love. Knowing him, he'll give you a good time, just not his heart._

"You're very charming, I'll give you that. As far as not wanting to be a _typical, boring businessman,_ correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't that _exactly_ what you _are_?"

A muffled chuckle escaped the bartender's lips. Tony tilted his sunglasses slightly to the side, shooting a glare in his direction. "Sorry Tony, but by the looks of it, someone finally managed to outwit you." Rhodey laughed. Tony just ignored him. He focused his attention back at Nikki with his classic sly grin.

"Only partially, you are. I'm a businessman, yes. As far as being boring and typical goes?" The billionaire playboy superhero suddenly took a hold of one of her delicate hands swiftly swooping her close to him. "I can show you a fun enough time that will surely change your mind. For the typical part? I'm Tony Stark, there's nothing _typical_ about me. Therefore, I'm a lot of things. However, being typical and boring are most certainly _not_ one of them. I'm too much fun for one thing to be boring. Boring goes against who I am, anyway. The only thing you're right about is the businessman part. I am afraid you left out a few other things though. Hun, I'm much more than that. Again, it's obvious I am because I'm Tony Stark. However, since you insist and I have no problem pointing out how amazing I am anyway. I am a businessman, yes, as well as a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist and last but not least, I'm the invincible Iron Man himself. What do you have to possibly say about that other than being impressed by who I am, princess?"

"So you're basically saying I'm supposed to have my breath taken away by a guy who calls himself a female?"

Tony's face fell, his cheeky expression suddenly replaced with utter disorientation. Rhodey just lost it at this point. Almost accidently knocking glasses down in the bar area trying to maintain his balance from laughing so hard.

"You know Tony, I suddenly don't feel so bad about the whole _Iron Patriot_ thing…. At least it's not the definition of female."

Tony thought for a minute not entirely sure about what the hell they're talking about. Then it suddenly hit him. He mentally cursed himself for not realizing this before. That _iron_ is the definition of _Fe._ Of cores if you add _man_ to the mix, you get the definition of _male….._ Which basically means that the terminology for _ironman_ is in fact _female…_.. Well, shit. Talk about a miscalculation. One that can't be undone, either. It has gotten way too late for him to change his superhero name now…. But hey, addressing himself as Iron Man still sounded good…. Way better than being referred to as _Iron Patriot._ That just has _cheesy_ written all over it. In fact, there was no comparison between the two names at all. How dare Rhodey for even thinking he could mention both superhero titles in one sentence without hesitation.

"Okay then Rhodey, my oh so ever supportive best friend who I've known since childhood. If you truly feel that way, I'll gladly contact United States Services and have them legally change _War Machine_ to _Iron Patriot._ Since it suddenly sounds so appealing to you after all."

Just like that, Rhodey's laughter came to a halt leaving no trace of the snickering smirk he had prior. He spoke up sternly, "No, no thanks. War Machine is fine by me…. And if you even think about going behind my back to get it changed I'll-"

"That's what I thought." Tony smirked reverting his attention back to the young model that he pulled into his arms. _This girl is the epitome of sassiness. She makes my sister Jenny look like a saint. How can I not be attracted to her?_ Was the first thought that came through his head as he continued to stare at her pretty face. _She was definitely proving to be_ _fatally attractive._ _Meaning that a girl of her brassy caliber is life threatening to his ego. At the same time, she was beautiful none the less._ He thought. His classic Stark-like grin enlarging.

"It's only a matter of time until you do. This is how I know. You feel as though you're entitled to be treated like a princess only because you look like one. I'm not one for Disney princess fairy tales or anything of the sort. I've always been more of a transformers fan growing up myself. I know right? Who ever thought I'd wind up as an inventor who builds bots of his very own. That's beside the point though. I did, however, have heard a little bit of how each of their stories go. The opening scene starts with the princess practically sitting around looking pretty all day… much like you do as a Victoria Secret Angel. This goes on until they get captured by usually some evil, ugly witch or monster… that type thing. So then they go from basically posing with a smile plastered on their faces all day with unrealistically cheerful, singing birdies surrounding them to a scared, helpless damsel in distress locked away in some ominous undisclosed, deserted area. In the meantime, they're desperately waiting for their knight in shining armor to come and rescue them. Except in your case, it would be your knight in shining red and gold iron. If you were to ever find yourself in that type of situation. Granted, I wouldn't allow it to come to that but…." Tony paused for a second, now whispering enticingly into her ear, "basically what I'm trying to say to you is…. You want someone who is worthy enough for you. Who will treat you like the princess you deserve to be treated as. I'm telling you, I can be that guy. My rebuilt home here in Malibu resembles a palace…. Which automatically makes me prince charming." He sheepishly added, his cocky smirk intact. Each word rolled off his tongue smoothly as he gently pulled himself away from her. Thus allowing Nikki to process everything he just told her. Her big, bright green eyes blinked several times. His words affecting her more than they probably should have considering she just met the guy. More importantly the fact he's known to say or do whatever it takes just to lure woman into sleeping with him. This was just another one of those attempts. She's nothing special to him. For all she knew, he uses similar lines with other girls. That all being said, why does it feel so real to her? She took a moment to study him a little just to see if he was playing her or being sincere. _You got to know if a guy is able to pull off a goatee THIS well that he is undoubtedly past being just handsome… and that smile… it's irritatingly irresistible._ Oh my God, snap out of it, Nikki! What's the matter with you? You're supposed to be searching for a sign here, not checking him out! She subconsciously slapped herself.

"Tell me Ms. Wayne, what's running through that pretty little head of yours right now? Wait, don't answer that. I feel like I already know." The smug billionaire mused.

Well that's just what she needs. Tony Stark being able to read her mind…. Which would mean he knows she was just checking him out. Should she be surprised? After all, he is a genius. Great, just great… as if his head needed to be any bigger than it already was. It would be sure to triple in size if he knew anything that indicates that she's attracted to him. She felt her eyes look him up and down. She found it quite difficult to look away as if he had some type of spell on her. _Oh my God, get a fucking grip!_ She gazed back up to his eyes. It was frustrating… She couldn't figure out what his true intentions are because of those big, stupid sunglasses that covered up his eyes. Why is that preventing her from being able to read him? She's a Wayne for heaven's sake! Isn't having great detective skills supposed to run in the family?

"Is that so? Try me…. Come on, Mr. Self-Proclaimed textbook narcissistic genius. Go on, take your best shot." Nikki huffed, hands on her hips.

"You're blushing." "Am not!" "Are too!" "Prove it!" "Take a look in the mirror." Nikki let out a flustered sigh. "Fine then!" Her shaky hands reached for the small mirror in her purse only for her to have to dig it out. It didn't help that she visually felt herself thrown off balance due to her fluttering heart. That said, it was no surprise she ended up dropping everything out of nerves. The contents inside her purse now all over the floor. Her face was red hot chalk full of embarrassment. Before she could react, she apprehensively felt a flash go off in front of her….

"You know Ms. Wayne, you look way too cute when you're trying too hard to deny what's vividly written in bold all over your pretty face." Tony gave the photo he just snapped of Nikki a knowing smirk before looking back up to face her. It took Nikki a moment to register what he had just did. And let's just say if looks could kill, Tony Stark would be nothing more than a pile of decayed bones buried six feet under. Be that as it may be, Tony didn't feel at all jeopardized by her deadly glare…. In fact, he found it to be so alluring that it didn't make him scared enough to run the other way like she probably had hoped it would. It actually did the complete opposite to him.

"You got a flawless smile, you're a cutie when you're all flustered and dangerously sexy when you're furious like you are right now. You can't go wrong with any facial expression you make."

"Delete. It. Right. This. Instant…." Nikki gritted through her teeth.

"You know, I'm going to see if I can get this photo blown up in Victoria Secret stores nationwide. Oh wait, I forgot. I can because I'm….. Well, of cores you know who I am. I'm all that's on your mind right now. How can you not be familiar with me? I'm most likely all you see when you close your eyes. Who knows? I may even take complete control of your dreams later while you're being a sleeping beauty." The smart mouthed ex former CEO who reclaimed his position as head of Stark Industries after Pepper's unfortunate demise winked through his sunglasses. "Where was I again? Oh that's right, yeah. So given that information, I'm going to have to get on that. First things first, getting you photo shopped into lingerie instead of this dress with a caption stating, 'Thinking of Tony Stark.' That would be picture perfect."

"Please Tony, just erase it! I'm begging you, just…. Get rid of it!" Nikki demanded or at least tried…. It sounded more like a plea than anything else.

"Well I'm glad you've gotten comfortable enough with me to refer to me as my first name, Nikki. This means you feel close to me. You know what they say, you feel comfortable with those you're close to. This shows a great example of tha-"

"Please Tony please! Come on, please... PLEASE!"

Tony couldn't help but find all her pouting both amusing and adorable all at once.

"You know, I'm beginning to wonder if it's even remotely possible for eyes to become any wider than yours are at the moment. Also, you're moaning is too precious. The only thing it's lacking is me, you and a bed. The flushed glow practically radiating off your lovely face over me has got to be the most adorable thing I've ever had the pleasure to lay my eyes on."

"Yeah, well, knowing you it's most likely not the only thing that has gotten that mini hotdog in your pants hard. Now why don't you cut the shit out and exterminate that stupid picture before I exterminate the most valuable thing that means the most to playboy billionaire self-absorbed jackasses like you!"

Tony could hardly contain the sly chuckle that escaped his mouth. "H-how would you know what size my dick is? Wait, have you been secretly undressing me with those big, bright, exquisitely bewitching green eyes of yours? Naughty, naughty girl. Also, what the hell do you have against mini hotdogs? That stuffs delicious."

"I don't particularly find pink slime all that appetizing. Not that it's any of your concern, but I'm a vegetarian. If you're not going to delete that ridiculous picture. I guess I'll have to do it myself." Without fair warning, Nikki suddenly jumped on Tony waving her hands around uselessly for the smart phone. The more muscular Iron Man effortlessly held it up away from her. He did this while using his other free arm in order to keep her tiny frame from falling down.

"If you want it that badly, come get it. I don't mean the phone, either. You are definitely into me. No use in denying it. Especially to a genius such as myself. I can see right through you. You want me. I'll be more than happy to grant you your wish as well. I'd do this by simply giving myself to you. After all, you are a princess isn't that correct? Meaning you want something, it's yours, babe."

Throughout the whole conversation, Tony Stark didn't lose his vintage slick smirk once. His whole first encounter with Bruce Wayne's younger, gorgeous, mystifyingly intriguing, captivatingly sassy supermodel sister made him feel like himself again. There was something alluring about her that made him feel alive once more. Her stuck up demeanor and obtaining the mindset of a self-privileged rich girl only made him more drawn to her. Apart of him felt incredibly guilty for feeling attracted to her though. Yep, you guessed it. It's because of Pepper… his Pepper… the one that was cruelly taken away from him. He possibly owned all the armored suits, fancy toys and gadgets in the world. Yet, he still couldn't save her…. He knew every hero had to accept the one thing that they find impossible to come to terms with. That would be the cold hard truth. The harsh reality is that you can't save everyone. Why did Pepper have to be in the category of those he 'failed to save'? Why couldn't she have been one of the ones he was able to protect like he had promised her he would? He shook the flooding bad memory of finding her when it was way too late aside. _Stark men don't cry. If I catch as much as a single tear escape your eye, I'll whip you again, understand boy? I will not look bad for having a weak sorry excuse of a son, understood!?_ Tony heard the calculatingly ice cold voice of Howard Stark echoing in his eardrums. It's safe to say that was enough to get him to toughen up. He gazed back at the gorgeous daughter of the late Thomas and Martha Wayne. Nikki was a sight for sore eyes, that's for sure. It was enough to cheer him up from the flashbacks that tortured him on a daily bases. It was really ironic that she was labeled as a Victoria Secret _Angel_. He's been on a downward spiral ever since Ultron. Then he comes across this girl. A literal angel that pulled him out of the abyss without being aware that she did…. No matter how hard he tried, because he felt it was unfair to Pepper. He still couldn't shake the feeling that he already has it in deep for Nikki.

 _It's just a little innocent flirting, right? I've reverted back to my playboy tendencies, anyway. As the media is seemingly obsessed with putting it as. This goes to show old habits die hard. Being a self-indulgent, philandering womanizer is admittedly the only way I truly know how to cope with all the heartache. In spite of all that, I couldn't even describe how any of the woman looked like. Pepper's face was all I ever saw…. That answers the question why banging some random chick night after night eased the pain so well…. It allowed me to pretend Ultron never happened and Pepper was still alive and not dead because of something I created. So that's the story….. Up until now. Tonight was different. Unlike anyone I've ever dated for no more than a few hours after Pepper died. I undoubtedly enjoy Nikki Wayne's company. So that makes it okay to feel this way, right? A fling with Nikki would pretty much be exactly what I've been doing since I've lost Pepper… Except way better because I'd actually would like to spend time with Nikki. This way, I'm not exactly in a committed relationship, either. Hence, I'm not dishonoring Pepper's memory. Perfect then! It's settled. So why do I get the sense that I'm missing something here? I feel like this beautiful girl beside me means more to me than she should but…. But… Pep… Sometimes I wish I was too stupid to be a genius. Genius minds over fucking think…. I envy Forest Gump. This explains why I don't know how to shut up. My brain goes into override. Oh well, at least it's enough to make Nick Fury's life anything but possible. I'll be more than happy to continue on with my ramblings just for that purpose. Eyepatch deserves it for thinking he has any authority over ME. Seriously who died and made him the boss of me? I'm my own boss. He really needs to get up off my ass. I mean, I know I'm irresistible but I don't roll that way… Right now, however, I'm driving myself up the wall. That said, now would be the perfect time to put my thoughts to rest._

Tony's eyes trailed to her long, thin legs. _Such beautiful, sexy legs…._ Shit, okay Tony was officially done. _She has such flawless skin too._ Well okay, maybe not yet….

"Oh believe me Stark, if I really wanted you as bad as you say I do, don't you think I'd be in bed with you by now? Instead of just standing here wasting-"

"Your time venomously declining the fact that's exactly how you want the night to end." Tony dexterously finished her sentence.

Nikki discreetly wormed her way close enough to the billionaire playboy hero to whisper entrancingly into his ear, "No, you're just saying that because that's precisely how YOU want the night to end." Nikki seductively challenged running her dainty little fingers up and down his chest.

"Nothing wrong with being a little curious to see what treasure you're hiding behind that flattering dress."

 _He's so sweet, cute and charming… and unbelievably funny. I won't let it show. I mean, Tony Stark's head is so big. I'm afraid it's going to explode. God forbid I add as much as a morsel of fuel to boost his ego…. Hell, I don't think his ego can be any higher than it already is anyway. What I'm trying to get at is…. Being spoken so highly of by Tony means the world to me. No one has ever really made me feel this good. He's making me feel worth it. I've gotten way too good at fouling people into assuming that I'm the exact representation of superciliousness. This goes to show I'm one hell of an actress. I'm actually the complete opposite…. I love being around Tony in truth. He makes it impossible to feel depressed around him_ ….. _Um hello, this is Tony Stark we're talking about here. You know? Well known billionaire ladies killer? There's an understatedly high probability that the man has a bunch of little Stark heirs running all around the world with poopy diapers and picking their noses. He plausibly has no idea of any of their existence, either. This doesn't change the fact that he's been secretly making me feel as beautiful as I pretend to know that I am. Ugh, doesn't matter. I'm publicized as a harlot already. Albeit, I'm referred to as one specifically by jealous, cantankerous, lonely broads that are so revolting. Even the 100 million cats that live with them want nothing to do with them. Those repulsive ratchets are just mad that I hog all the men when they can't even manage to get one guy's attention. Why? Because chances are that guy is too preoccupied with lusting over me. The point I'm trying to make is, I'm marketed down as a whore. Point blank. It's all been with guys I could care less for. Tony Stark on the other hand…. I don't know what it is about him. He's tangibly on a whole new other level. One that he created solely on his own. What do you know? Tony Stark is just as much as the genius the world perceives him to be. Not that he needs anyone to remind him that he is. He's got himself to do that for him. This begs the question. How in God's name did a conceited narcissistic inventor who suits up as a giant tin man as if he's about to reenact a scene from the Wizard of Oz find his way into my heart without trouble? I know he's the playboy billionaire bad boy type. Still though, I can't seem to find it in me to kick him out of my heart. Yet, I just met him…_

Nikki felt her colossal sunlit forest eyes tracing themselves to his hidden ones.

 _There could be more to him. Expediently that's what the big stupefied sunglasses are for, maybe? To hide what he doesn't want the public to see? Is there more to him that he just wants to remain unknown? Why doesn't he want to reveal more than what he shows? Why do I even care? Tony Stark is nothing but a fun, carefree, happy go lucky version of my stoic, seemingly emotionless brother Bruce Wayne. Not to mention, he has a sense of humor and character that Bruce can never have. Even if Bruce tried, Tony Stark is Tony Stark, enough said. Bruce would have to work very hard to be funny. The prince of Gotham often has to brainstorm a witty remark or cocky comeback. Whereas with Tony Stark, those kinds of things just come naturally to him. Kind of like I feel naturally drawn to him…. Merchant of death? Try more like merchant of my heart…. Wait what the fuck? Okay, brain now would be a good time to interrupt my obviously naïve heart. Let logic take over. If I want love, Tony Stark is NOT the guy to be going after. Although, I have no room to talk. The tabloids do deem me as 'Gotham's resident playboy bunny' back home. That said, I might as well live up to that reputation with someone I'm partial towards. This would make maintaining my sexually teasing, brassy stardom image not a chore like it has been thus far. Doesn't mean I have to make it easy for him though….._ A tantalizing smirk graced Nikki's lips caused by ravishing thoughts racing inside her mind.

"Well then, I guess it's too bad. I'm going to be leaving you guessing. You're imagination of what this dress is blocking is the only view you'll ever get." Nikki speciously taunted.

"Not if I have a say in that, princess. You play hard to get. On the other hand, you're easy to want. So it appears the odds aren't exactly in your favor. You might think that they are because you have embedded into that pretty little head of yours that you're a princess. This meaning that others have no other choice but to abide by your rules. Well, allow me to set the record straight, your highness. This isn't some fairy tale. You're no princess. Hell, you look so much like a princess. It's almost as if you came right through the page of a Walt Disney children's book. That doesn't make you one though. And in case I neglected to inform you, Tony Stark doesn't go by rules. This genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist does whatever he pleases. I also get whatever I want. Right now, that's you."Tony hungrily coveted arousing indifferent laughter out of Nikki.

"Maybe I just like to think of myself as a princess. The world serving as my castle. If that makes me a stuck up, spoiled rich girl then so be it. After all, the only way to truly survive in this world is to be a narcissistic bitch. If that's what it takes to stop yourself from feeling worthless. These days, true love is extinct. Meaning that you have no one to let you know how special you are to them. So you might as well treat yourself like you are too special to be treated less than royalty. This way, you're not enabling people to act as though you mean nothing." Came Nikki's snarky reply. Tony could vaguely tell she was trying to be discreet about it. However, the pain in her voice as she spoke was pretty damn evident.

Slightly taken aback by the sudden change I her tone, Tony took a minute to contemplate his next choice of words.

"What if I were to tell you that you're wrong about that." He softly spoke putting his usual cocky, wittingly smug persona he acted out so well that the ignorant public believe that it's really how he is aside. Him doing so shocked Nikki in the process.

"Wrong about which part exactly? You're the supposed genius here, enlighten me."

"All of it." He sincerely cultivated.

"Oh really? Where's your source that explains otherwise?"

"You're… You're looking right at him." Tony blurted out without thinking.

Nikki chuckled bitterly at his response. "Go- gossip reality TV like TMZ and Entertainment Tonight aren't exaggerating. When they go into great detail about how sarcastic you can truly be on talk shows and in interviews." She glanced at him, laughing abruptly dying down. When she noticed he was keeping a straight face. The affectionate gaze he shot her underneath his signature sunglasses going completely unrecognized by her. "Oh my God, Stark, don't tell me you're being serious right now." She gawked.

"And it would be so hard to believe I'm capable of such compassion why?"

"Do you really need me to spell it out for you? Let's be real here. Men like you single handily took the true meaning of love and gave it a whole other definition. One that literally has nothing to do with the original term! Love and lust are two entirely different things! Of cores a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist such as yourself has gotten used to being able to score whatever juicy hamburger that has the thing in your pants feeling horny. In the meantime, your heart feels nothing. Long story short, the only thing someone like you could ever have with someone is sexual intercourse. You don't know what it's like to truly love someo-"

"You finished? Because you couldn't be anymore wrong than you are right now. I'm Tony Stark. I'm a genius. Geniuses know about everything, including love." Tony's voice cracked betraying his otherwise witty, cocky outer exterior. The very façade he just put back on to hid the hurt…. This topic reminded him of Pepper.

"Yeah, because using a girl as if she means absolutely nothing to you but a cheap piece of meat sure shows it….. And if that's all you see me as, wake up call. I'm not some cheap value meal you can get at McDonald's. I'm a flaminyon steak. One that'll have your taste buds screaming because you would have never and I mean ever tasted anything like me in your life. Unfortunately for you, you can't afford even a little bite. I'm so expensive all the money in the world can't cover me. Love is the cost. I'm afraid you don't have any to offer for me. You know, wasting it all on yourself."

Nikki was about to storm off when Tony suddenly grabbed her arm and swung her towards him longingly forcing her to face him. They were now face to face, only inches apart.

"You're both right and wrong. You are everything all these other women in this very room and across the whole universe strive to be like. They do whatever it takes from fixing their hair to putting make up on to resemble you. They end up failing miserably though because there's nothing like the real, genuine article. These same women would also die to catch my attention the way you did. You and I may have just met but believe me. You're far more than a slab of meat to me."

"If that's the case you're probably only interested in me because I happen to be the sister of another one of your kind, Bruce Wayne."

Now it was Tony's turn to laugh out loud sarcastically momentarily. "That's funny, hilarious actually because he hasn't crossed my mind all evening. My minds been too preoccupied by you to care about a poor man's version of myself. However, that shouldn't surprise you, should it? One might predict that you're the only reason Brucie has any friends in the first place. All those rich buddies of his only befriending him to get to you? Doesn't sound too farfetched. I mean, look at you. Its mind boggling that someone of your caliber is still single. The only explanation I can think of for your current status is this. All of Brucie's rich buds failed…. Where I won't. Mark my words, princess."

"I know being an arrogant playboy is in your nature. However, I wouldn't get too cocky. I'm not your average playboy bunny. I'm a fast little rabbit. Thus making it extremely difficult to catch and hold onto me."

"I love a good challenge. No need to tell me that by the way. I think we already established you're way too extraordinarily stunning to be an everyday plain Jane."

Nikki opened her mouth to say something when all of a suddenly a loud, shrieking cry echoed in her ear.

"TONY! WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG! WERE'S MY STRAWBERRY DACORI?! The high pitched squealing was so obnoxious it caused the billionaire to cringe.

"By the looks of it, we'll have to wrap up this conversation another time. It appears you have your hands full…." Nikki turned around as if she was about to leave. She almost felt Tony Stark's heavy sigh down her neck. Soon enough, a temptingly playful sly smile danced around her lips. Without giving it a second thought, she swirled herself back around. Nikki perpetuated herself into pulling the unsuspecting inventor into a head on, passionate kiss. Something about the kiss felt so right it prompted Tony to kiss back with equally amounted sensual desire. Much to his dismay, however, the kiss came to a dramatic halt. It became apparent that Nikki was the one to put a stop to it.

"Consider that a taste sample to curb your appetite for now, Iron Man. If you want me, better start saving up some love to give to others. You know, instead of wasting it needlessly on yourself. Besides, you never know. You could be receiving enough love from me, handsome." She stopped for a second… choosing her next choice of words wisely. "Don't take that the wrong way though, I said you _could_ be. I didn't say you are."

With that, she gracefully pried herself away from him. Her back faced him as she elegantly strutted into the crowd of people. Soon, she disappeared within the masses.

Tony Stark stood speechless for possibly the first time ever in his life. Nor was he able to remove his eyes from the direction Nikki Wayne took off in. He brought his hands to his lips, taking what little time he had to savor the remnants left by the kiss. _Must be Victoria Secret Noir Tease perfume… how ironic._ He closed his eyes, replaying the kiss in his head. The feeling of her rosy luscious lips crashing against his, the spark…. He hasn't witnessed anything like it ever before…. Not even with Pepper. The amorousness aftertaste that lingered in his tongue was all the information he needed to know. There was unmistakable chemistry between him and Wayne's baby sister. He knew they had an instant connection the second he laid eyes on her. The interaction and kiss didn't prove him right, it just told him what he already knew. Why wouldn't it? After all, Tony Stark was always right. Whatever there is between him and Nikki is way too special to pass up. He wanted her…. That said, it's just a matter of time until he gets her because whatever Tony Stark wants, he gets. And right now, he wanted her more than anything. Basically confirming that it's inevitable that Nikki Wayne will unquestionably become his.

 _A playboy bunny hard to catch because you're too quick for me. Yeah, who says I had to chase you in order to get you in my grasp? When I can just get you to come to me using carrots… miss bugs bunny. In this case, my inviting charm that I fake with others. You should be honored though. It would be the real deal when it's used on you._ Tony thought wittingly.

"TONY! MY STRAWBERRY DACORI!" Bianca whined eliciting a groan from the billionaire superhero.

"Coming right up, sweetie." Tony politely mocked.

"Strawberry Dacori for the lady… And a double shot of tequila for you. Thought you could use a drink yourself." Rhodey chimed in whispering the last part as if on cue.

Tony smiled slightly at him as if to say, _what would I ever do without you?_ Before unwillingly escorting his date for the remainder of the charity ball. Throwing on his trademark grin, pretending to be thrilled about the boring festivities that didn't really benefit the poor. Really, he was beginning to believe throwing charity events such as these are just an excuse for Stark Industries to bullshit for hours much to his distain. It always left him obligated to accompany annoying 4s like Bianca. When he could be spending his time getting to know a 10 like Nikki. The fact of the matter is, he couldn't stop thinking about her. She did something to his system. He had a gut feeling that after tonight, his life wouldn't be the same. He had a feeling things might be able to get better. If only he'll ever get to see her again. He was aware of how crazy it sounded, given the fact that he had just met her. However, there was no denying it was the truth. Why? Because the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist Tony Stark was never wrong. Fate will back him up on this one. After all, it owed him bigtime after the shit it pulled with Ultron. 

**Okay, first things first. I wanted to apologize for the wait. I must warn you this story may have slow updates only because I find that when I take my time on a fanfic, the better it turns out. So unless you're like Tony Stark and hate waiting please be patient lol. I'm still nervous as to know what you guys feel so far about this AU/DKR post crossover. If some of it doesn't exactly go with the events that happened in the two movies, it's done purposely like that in order to make this fic flow the way I hope and pray for it to. I'm always conscious about my grammar and range of vocabulary. As well as rather I'm making the characters from the films sound like their actual selves. That all being said, please REVIEW! So I know how I'm doing and if you like it? I also hope you like my OCs. I hope you're able to warm up to the main OC of the fic Nikki Wayne. I'm trying to make her like a female form of Tony. I hope they look good together that way. Also fair warning, I don't know when I will be able to update again because we're in the process of moving which gives me limited computer access. I promise you though, I will continue to update whenever I can. I hope the long chapter makes it up to you all. I also made a few changes to this chapter on January 4** **th** **in hopes of making it a little better. That's all for now!**

 **And again,**

 **REVIEW PLEASE (:**


End file.
